Unexpected
by MissAriannaDark
Summary: Valkyrie receives an unexpected suprise from Fletcher.  Might change to 'M' later. Possible Fletchyrie and/or Valduggery, I'm not so sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Set after Valkyrie and Fletcher break up in Death Bringer.**

* * *

><p>I saw the pain on your face when I told you I was cheating on you; it had twisted up your face into a mask of betrayal. I hadn't thought of you to be capable of such rage, so it came as a surprise when you looked at me with hate in your eyes.<p>

When you told me I was sorry and only felt bad for myself, you were wrong. When you told me that I only did things that I thought was the best for me, you were wrong.

I was only feeling bad and sorry for someone else, I did things for someone else, but you never really cared did you Fletcher? You just cared for yourself, and if you got to be with me or not. And you called me, Valkyrie Cain, selfish!

I guess it's fair if you look at it from your perspective, but if you would step in my shoes maybe you could see, our little baby growing inside of me.

I thought we had taken care of our sexual affair, but it turns out we didn't. How am I going to explain this to my parents?

Yes, Valkyrie Cain got knocked up. Whatever.

How am I supposed to explain this to Skulduggery? But you would never know would you Fletcher? After all, you did retreat to Australia when things got tough.

I remember when it all happened...

* * *

><p><strong>~Two Months Before~<strong>

* * *

><p>I stand naked in my bedroom trying to decide what to wear when I hear a pop behind me.<p>

"Whoa!" Fletcher lets out a whistle when he sees me.

"Get out!" I yell and try to cover myself up with my arms.

"I kind of liked the view before," Fletcher said before he pulled my arms loose and took a look at my bare body. And to my utter surprise, I let him.

It was strange to let him stare at me like that, but somehow it felt right. I could see Fletcher get a boner in his jeans and tried not to blush. I walked over to him and put my hands on his chest, "Like what you see?" I ask him.

He responds by kissing me on the neck and grabbing my waist.

I move into kiss him, and our lips connect. We move in synchronization to each other, but Fletcher wants more as he pokes his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues wrestled and tickle each other for a little before I feel immensely turned on. The heat in my center grows as I see Fletcher is aroused too. He looks at me with lust in his eyes, and his mouth pouting as if he wanted something more than just making out.

"You realize I'm still naked right?" I ask Fletcher and he raises an eyebrow at me.

"I do and I'm wondering why I'm not naked with you."

I get the hint and suggest we go to the mansion instead.

He takes my hand and teleports us to my bedroom in the mansion.

Fletcher pulls his shirt off to reveal the six pack he had been bragging about.

I run over and pull his pants off; Fletcher seems to get hornier as run my hand along the bulge in his boxers.

This is going to be an _interesting _night...

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, if you see any mistakes tell me.<strong>_

**_Should I, A: Descibe the sex all the way, B: Describe it a little then get back to the story, C: Fade it out and go on with the rest. Reviews are appreciated!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Remember, the last chapter ended in the flashback so we will start off from there. How do you change the ratings? I need to change it to mature…This chapter can be considered 'mature'._**

* * *

><p>Fletcher takes my hand and pulls me close, "You are so beautiful."<p>

I blush and bury my face into his shoulder.

Fletcher gently grabs my chin and pulls my face up to look at him, his eyes are serious and his face stern.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Fletcher asks me.

I roll my eyes because I know that Fletcher still felt bad for taking my virginity. It was that first time that we had sex I had hurt so much we had to stop. Ever since that Fletcher always asked before we had sex again.

"Of course I do!" I exclaim, "I think it's you who isn't sure about this."

Fletcher ignores my comment and pulls me into a kiss. The kiss turns into a make-out session, and soon we are breathing heavy. Fletcher's hands travel down my abs, caressed my thighs, and back up to my breasts. My nipples were hard and erect, so when Fletcher sucks my right breast, I shuddered with pleasure.  
>My hands had a mind of their own and traced the contours of Fletchers chest. Somehow my hands ended up rubbing his cock up and down. Fletcher gets harder as I get wetter; soon we are both fully aroused. I pull off his dark blue boxers and toss them to the side.<p>

'Play time,' sings a little voice in my head.

Fletcher scooped me up and placed me onto the bed.

I see the look of doubt on Fletchers face, so I decide to take matters into my own hands.  
>'This will teach him to hurry up,' I think evilly.<p>

I spread my legs and start stroking my clitoris. My hands move faster and deeper, I start to moan a little. That seems to push Fletcher to the edge; he grabs my hands and moves closer to me. He moved into me slowly, and which each thrust Fletcher got deeper within me.

The feeling of his dick inside me was unbelievable, I felt pleasure, love and lust, but I wanted even more. I couldn't hold it in anymore, "Fletcher!" I moaned in pleasure.

Before I could come, Fletcher got out of me and moved down to my heat. His tongue flicked out and started playing with my labia. I couldn't take it anymore, but I wasn't going to let Fletcher have the pleasure of hearing me scream. Instead, I arched my back and curled my toes at the peak of my orgasm.

I pushed him off of me and got down on my knees, Fletcher looks down at me and smiles deliciously.

I grab his manhood and slid it into my awaiting mouth, "Ohh," Fletcher moans as my tongue and mouth work around him. I push him back and forth into my mouth, and he helps me by moving along with me. He comes, and I come, together in bliss.

After awhile of doing this, me and Fletcher collapse and fall asleep in each other's arms on my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>~ End Flashback ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Was I <em>that<em> horrible that you decided to flee the country? Is that it Fletcher? I don't know what I'm going to do, after-all, the only 'doctor' I can go to is Doctor Nye.  
>I only knew I was pregnant when Doctor Nye told me so, I couldn't believe it.<p>

Doctor Nye is the only one who knows about this, so I guess I have to do what he tells me to do. I cry in bed at night, not for me, but for this poor child who will grow up into a horrid world with horrid people. Doctor Nye made me sign myself over to him in order to keep my baby a secret.  
>I'm bound to his rules, all because I had no one to trust.<p>

I truly miss you, dear Fletcher.


End file.
